


Generación X (Post X-Men Apocalypse)

by mariposaxmental



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men References
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: Siendo temidos y odiados, un grupo de mutantes ha salvado a la humanidad del Apocalipsis. En medio de toda la inquietud, la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos se ha levantado como el ave Fénix avivando el sueño de su fundador: Un mundo donde humanos y mutantes puedan coexistir pacíficamente. Mientras que el tiempo transcurre de forma inmutable, los jóvenes estudiantes de Charles Xavier se aliarán a otros mutantes para tomar la decisión de proteger al mundo que les teme y odia. Pero sobre todo, tendrán que aprender a equilibrar sus vidas entre ser civiles, mutantes y los súper-héroes más extraño de todos: ¡Los X-Men!





	1. We need you to hope again [Charles]

**Author's Note:**

> Historias, si es que pueden llamarse drabbles, de los personajes de X-Men. Contiene spoilers de X-Men Apocalypse. Hago un poco de mezcla de las versiones de las películas, con las de los cómics. Porque siempre hay que hacer un poco de honor al material de origen.

"Lo hicimos", la voz resonó en su cabeza y a duras penas logró retener en su memoria la imagen del chiquillo con gafas oscuras. "Lo logramos, profesor..."

Esbozó una sonrisa leve ante el muchacho, asintiendo con debilidad para luego dejar caer su cuerpo hacia atrás y sentir que se perdía nuevamente. Habían vencido a En Sabah Nur o más conocido como Apocalypse -un mutante poderoso que venía con ideas de ser un dios- y a sus jinetes. Había sido demasiado, sentía que los golpes recibidos en su batalla mental se expresaban en su cuerpo ahora más que nunca.

Giró su cabeza con cuidado para mirar nuevamente a Moira McTaggert, quien le miraba con dulzura a pesar de haberle revelado, con una de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, que le robó sus recuerdos que tuvieron en 1962.

"Lo... siento...", comenzó a balbucear mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos que le llenaban su cabeza y le mareaba. "Estaba preocupado... asust ... si ellos... conseguían... Lo siento..."

"Oh, Charles", dijo ella tratando de emular algunas palabras. "Lo entiendo, querías protegerlos". Con su rostro indicó a los tres jóvenes que les rodeaban, Scott, Jean y Kurt. Pero él sabía que Moira estaba un tanto decepcionada, sus memorias estaba tratando de encajar en su cabeza y él lo presentía. Ella lloraba por lo que le fue robado y por la traición a su confianza. Nunca diría nada, nunca se atrevería a irse en contra de la causa mutante y aún así... él usó sus poderes para borrarlo todo.

Todo venía de golpe, como cuando era un niño. Todas esas voces en su cabeza inundándose, susurrando en diferentes emociones, consternación, decepción, pena, ira. Los chicos a su alrededor estaban inquietos, a lo lejos sentía los pensamientos de dolor de Peter y su pierna fracturada. Raven ayudando a sostenerse, y  con dificultad tratando de respirar, la joven africana que con desilusión mirando como parte de su hogar había sido destruido.

Erik tenía razón. Cuando los humanos se dieran cuenta de todo este desastre iban a atarles. El Cairo había sido destruido. Su mente oía voces desde las organizaciones de otros países, arsenales perdidos, reuniones apresuradas, la policía internacional, acciones de las naciones unidas, la idea de reactivar el plan centinela.

Mutantes siendo golpeados, encerrados, torturados, experimentados, asesinados. Parecía ser ese el único destino. ¿Tenía que todo terminar de esa forma? No quería caer en la desesperanza, no otra vez... no como esa vez. No como Cuba. No podía, tenía niños mutantes que velar. Había visto su otro yo desde aquel futuro distópico, y no podía.

Pero no le quedaban fuerzas. Se le adormeció la mano izquierda y para moverla, la colocó en el suelo para afirmarse. La tierra se desvanecía entre los dedos, era suave como la arena. Y también hacía calor. Quiso incorporarse pero no pudo, se estaba volviendo loco con tantas voces golpeando su mente. Además de viejos recuerdos que se le cruzaban con los acontecimientos recientes.

"Erik..." su llamado, sonó casi afligido. _"Erik... te... quiero a mi lado... No te vayas... no me abandones. Raven... Raven, quédate..."_

"¡Profesor!", exclamó Scott tratando de correr hacia él y tratar de que reaccionara. "¿Jean? Que está-"

"No lo sé... ¿Profesor? ¿Profesor puede oírnos? Tenemos que irnos de aquí, hay que volver a casa".

" _No... siento mis piernas"_ , gimió entre llantos buscando abrir los ojos otra vez pero algo se lo impedía. _"No puedo sentir mis piernas. No siento mis piernas"_

Y se quedaban en eso, con varias voces gritando su nombre, él tirado en la arena, intentando refugiarse en lo su propia mente pero no podía. Era un niño pequeño en medio de una gran mansión solo, escuchando voces, volviéndose loco y llorando.

_"¿Charles?"_

Al parecer era Moira.

_"¿Charles?"_

¿O era Hank?

 _"¡¿Charles?!_ "

¿Erik?

_"¡¿CHARLES?!"_

¿Raven? ¿Era Raven gritándole en su voz adulta? ¿O era la niñita asustada siendo atacada por gente que le temía? Quería ayudar. Seguía el peligro, pero todo se oscurecía y el hielo recorría su espalda hasta la cicatriz de una bala.

Pero una mujer apareció en su mente, cubierta de fuego colocando su frente contra la suya. Se quemaba, todo ardía y no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando. ¿Se estaba muriendo de verdad? ¿O estaba volviéndose loco? ¿Era el destino de su poderosa mutación, o Apocalypse de verdad la había ganado... y este eran sus últimos efectos sobre él?

Todo se fue a negro, y creyó oírse a sí mismo con otras voces mezcladas repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

<< _Charles, necesitamos que creas otra vez_ >>

***

Despertó como a la semana después. En un hospital. ¿Y su hogar? Siempre que algo pasaba terminaba en su mansión, excepto tal vez en el 62'.

No le gustaban los hospitales. Le traía el mal recuerdo de las lecturas de todas esas mentes que se lamentaban de que un hombre tan joven perdiera la posibilidad de poder caminar. Estaba indefenso y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de tan sólo recordarlo.

"¿Charles?", fue Raven quien se acercó a él, esbozó una débil sonrisa y le tomó su mano. Estaba sentada al lado de su camilla. Estaba en su forma humana y sus ojos azules estaban llorosos. "Oh, Charles".

Ella le besó su mano, y él solo soltó un suspiro aliviado. Ella estaba bien. Cuando quiso preguntarle por lo demás, ella habló por sí sola.

"Estamos todos bien, tranquilo". Murmuró. "Tienes que descansar. Nos has dado una semana de susto".

"Raven... ¿cómo...?"

"Perdiste el conocimiento, comenzaste a delirar y Jean se encargó de mantenerte con calma", ella sonrió levemente. "Tiene carácter y temple, esa chica. Kurt se las arregló con Ororo para traerte al hospital más cercano acá en Egipto."

Charles se había alarmado. ¿Seguían estando ahí? ¿Después de toda esa destrucción y caos? No podían quedarse o alguien vendría por los chicos, por ella, por Hank y Erik. Charles quería protegerlos. Estaba cansado de que temer, y de perder.

"Estamos en una ciudad más lejana, nadie sabe lo que somos. Moira se encargó de llamar a la CIA y de informar que todos están a salvo. Que mutantes salvaron el mundo, aunque no creo que eso cambie la visión de lo que ellos tendrán de nosotros.", comentó volviendo a sostener con mayor fuerza su mano que estaba cubierta por tubos y plásticos. "Vinieron a buscarla y se la llevaron a enviar reportes. Habló previamente con Jean, Moira no va a traicionarnos."

Pero se estaba preocupando en las repercusiones que esto traería para la agente. Si se dedicaba a defender a los mutantes, podría perder todo lo que había ganado en su carrera. No podía, además tenía un hijo.

Incluso él tenía hijos, todos aquellos chicos y chicas mutantes de su mansión. Aquellos chicos y chicas que vinieron a su rescate, arriesgando sus vidas por todo esto. Los consideraba como sus hijos, no quería que salieran lastimados. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado, pero a veces había que admitir que no podía salvar a todo el mundo.

"¿Y el resto?"

"Están a salvo. Ororo nos guió para traernos a este hospital, te trajimos a ti y a Peter, también a otro . El resto estamos en unos escondites que ella conocía".

"¿Ororo?"

Raven sonrió.

"La chica jinete que controla el clima, junto con Erik. Ella ayudó a terminar con el bastardo de Apocalypse. Por cierto, Erik está bien... está reconstruyendo El Cairo con sus poderes. Todos los demás estamos ayudando en cuanto podamos".

Charles extendió una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla blanca de la mujer, ella aceptó la caricia como con dolor.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, Raven".

"Deja de decir tonterías, Charles", comentó ella ofuscada. "Las circunstancias fueron una mierda, y no iba a dejar que ese bastardo con complejo de dios termine matándote. O a Erik y los demás. Estaba por destruirnos a todos nosotros. Jamás dejaré que nuestra supervivencia se vea en peligro."

"Me refería a que él casi te mata...", murmuró con preocupación señalando los moretones que la rubia tenía adornando su cuello. "Sé que nunca te darás por vencida. Siempre has luchado por tu causa, y eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso de ti. Aun cuando sé que eso implica no verte de nuevo. Al menos estás a salvo. Todos están a salvo".

"Charles", el tono de Raven dejó su dulzura de adolescente que buscaba consuelo para ser un poco más tajante. "Ellos no van a cambiar su modo de ver ante nosotros, no importa los caminos que tomemos. Aún así, hay otras amenazas más grandes allá afuera... No podemos estar sin prepararnos... Sin prepararlos a ellos... Charles... El mundo necesita a los X-Men".

Asintió lo sabía, se lo habían dicho antes. Y había prometido dar lo mejor de sí para reunir al equipo. Él no rompía sus promesas.

Con cuidado tomó la mano de Raven para llevarla a sus labios, y besarla con afecto. Ella de inmediato tomó su forma natural y le devolvió una sonrisa. Después de mucho tiempo se permitió un momento feliz con su pequeña hermana como cuando se conocieron. Ella azul y él en pijama -aunque en camilla, y sin cabello-. Solos como en ese primer encuentro siendo niños.

"Me alegra que estés bien".

"A mi también", Charles rió suavemente para luego pensar en que debían volver a casa. Al menos para poner todo en orden.

***

Volvió a su hogar cuando gran parte de la mansión estaba siendo reconstruida. Fueron un par de semanas que desde comenzó a recuperarse en Egipto. La fachada parecía un poco más moderna de lo que recordaba, quizás Raven haya ayudado a dar pautas de cómo debía ser todo. Estaba sorprendido observando cómo sus estudiantes mutantes estaban sanos y salvos afuera, ayudando a acarrear, maderas, herramientas y otras cosas mientras Jean y Erik reconstruyen a grandes rasgos la mansión. Hank y Raven se encargaban del decorado interno, y de traer muebles. También se sorprendió ver lo rápido que estaba volviendo todo a la normalidad, al menos para ellos.

A veces olvidaba que estuvo una semana casi en coma, y otra recuperándose en un hospital en Estados Unidos una vez que el X-Jet fue reparado, y parte de El Cairo reconstruido.

Scott ayudó a bajarle desde el auto, lo sentó en su silla de ruedas para luego ir arrastrándolo desde todo el camino hacia la entrada.

"Ya está casi todo listo, Profesor", anunció el muchacho con voz débil. 

No podía creer que la mansión haya explotado después de que Alex intentó detener a Apocalypse cuando se lo llevaban. Charles cerró los ojos por un momento y casi podía sentir la presencia de Alex Summers por ahí, con su cabello rubio golpeando su rostro y soltando risotadas. Si había algo que iba a lamentar siempre, era haber perdido a uno de sus amigos más queridos. Todos parecían irse, todos aquellos mutantes quienes fueron parte de la primera clase de los X-Men se han ido, también aquellos que formaban parte de la hermandad de mutantes de Magneto.

A veces su gran sueño tenía severas repercusiones, siendo una de ellas la pérdida de seres amados. Seguía sin creer lo de Alex. Parecía como si fuese hace un año que él y Erik lo sacaron de la cárcel donde lo tenían, para que aprendiera junto a ellos a controlar sus poderes. Después de lo sucedido en Cuba, el muchacho se quedó junto a él, Hank y Sean para ser su primera versión de sólo un equipo. No duró mucho, intentaron enseñar a los nuevos estudiantes, vino la guerra, la muerte de Sean y la decisión abrupta de Alex de en listarse a Vietnam. Charles quizás pudo entender sus motivos, Alex siempre ha hecho las cosas pensando en que moriría siendo joven.

Quizás era algo que buscaba, morir luchando por una causa. Pero no lo merecía, alguien como Alex Summers merecía tener una vida feliz.

Cuando llegó con Scott a la escuela, Alex llevaba su ropa de trabajo y durante la ruta hacia la CIA, le comentó que por fin había podido en diez años reencontrarse con sus verdaderos padres. Estaba feliz cumpliendo el rol de hermano mayor para Scott. Le apodaba _Scotty_  cada vez que le hablaba de él. Y siempre estaba sonriendo. Charles incluso recordó que hasta le mencionó que salía con una chica, pero no recordó su nombre.

"Lo lamento mucho, Scott", comentó Charles esta vez girando su silla para mirarle a la cara. "Alex... él era un buen muchacho. Un buen hombre. Lamento que todo esto haya sucedido, y comprendo tu dolor".

"No tiene que decir nada, Profesor"

"¿Tus padres...ya lo saben?"

Scott negó con la cabeza, su boca comenzó a temblar y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Verlo tan destrozado, le rompía el corazón.

"Scott... escucha, si quieres puedo ir a hacerte compañía a decirle a tus padres. Si desean, podemos... hacer el funeral aquí, le haremos un memorial. No dejaremos que él sea olvidado. Es tan importante para nosotros como para ti".

"Era... era mi mejor amigo", sollozó Scott. "Él merecía vivir."

"Lo sé", contestó Charles. "Pero él se sacrificó para que tu pudieras vivir...Es por eso que te trajo aquí en primer lugar. Buscaba que estuvieras a salvo, y estaba dispuesto incluso a morir sólo por conseguir que tú estuvieras bien. Su amor por todos nosotros lo hizo hacer eso sin pensar en lo que nos dolería su partida. Pero siempre lo recordarás en tu corazón como tu hermano, lo recordaremos como amigo en nuestros corazones y así será eterno..."

Scott había cesado su llanto, y de impulso abrazó a Charles con fuerza, colocando su cabeza en su hombro. Charles le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo al chico. "Le honraremos a su memoria,te prometo que mantendremos su ejemplo de esperanza y sacrificio, y así estará en cada uno de nuestros días con el anhelo de esperar un día mejor. Donde cada vez podamos ser mejores".

"Todo va a estar mejor, Scott. Podrás sobrellevar esto", siguió hablando. El chico ya estaba mucho más calmado. "No estás solo en esto. No estás solo".

Se distrajo mirando parte del decorado del pasillo, los poderes de Jean estaban replicando la mansión tal como la recordaba y eso le sorprendía mucho. Pero lo que captó su atención fue su viejo amigo, quien había quedado estoico mirándolos desde una habitación.

Erik lucía aparentemente más tranquilo, solo estaba agotado después de ayudar con sus poderes a la reconstrucción de la mansión. Sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaba algo distinto y Charles no necesitaba leer su mente para saber por lo que estaba pasando. Oh, su viejo amigo que ha pasado por tanto.

Tenía que hablar con él, después de tanto...

***

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si odiara a Erik, si con los años pudiera haber llegado a forjar ese sentimiento después del abandono, la tristeza y los pedazos destrozados de un pobre corazón. Pero no era así, por mucho que hubiera querido... no podía odiar a Erik. Menos ahora que intentó alejarse por cuenta propia de sus radicales ideas para vivir una vida normal lejos de todos, menos cuando había sido feliz por un buen periodo de tiempo.

Pero Charles no odiaba a Erik. Nunca lo hizo, aún cuando gran parte de todas sus penas habían sido ocasionadas por él. No podía, se sentía conectado de una manera especial. Algo que no había conseguido con nadie. Ni siquiera con Raven.

"Erik ..."

Las cosas hechas de metal que tenía aquella habitación estaban flotando en todas direcciones, golpeándose contra las paredes, tocando el techo y luego hacia el suelo, e incluso parecía que una cuchara había rozado la cabeza calva de Charles en funciones asesinas. Mientras afuera, los estudiantes realizaban comentarios entre morbosos y asustados con querer saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Charles pudo escuchar la voz de Jubilation Lee indicando a los mutantes más jóvenes a que no tuvieran miedo, pues siempre había momentos en que alguno tenía un mal día y dejaba sus poderes a rienda suelta, los chiquillos hicieron caso y siguieron a la muchacha hacia otro lugar.

Ahora pudo concentrarse en el desastre magnético de la habitación. Colocó sus dedos al costado de su sien y en menos de un instante casi toda la habitación estaba congelada - podría decirse también, que toda la escuela-, excepto el que avanzaba con su silla de ruedas traída desde el hospital hasta que Hank le fabricara una nueva.

Cuando llegó ante el epicentro del desastre, pudo verlo... Erik estaba acurrucado entre medio de muebles con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, hombros temblando y sus rodillas tocando su pecho.

"Oh, Erik", sólo podía sentir su dolor, una vez más.

"Dijiste que nunca más ibas a meterte en mi cabeza. Y es lo primero que haces...", masculló Erik despejando su rostro, dejando verle las líneas enrojecidas que decoraba sus ojos debido al llanto.

"Lo hice porque estaba preocupado... Estábamos preocupados por ti, Raven y yo." Tomó una pausa para hacer que la silla se acercara más a Erik. "Sé que hice una promesa, y que me dije muchas veces que jamás volvería a leer tu mente porque tus pensamientos estaban dominados por la venganza y la ira. Pero aún así... hay mucho más que eso en ti...", sus palabras quedaron vagando en el ambiente mientras con cuidado, descongeló los objetos y personas cuando hacía con ese bloqueo de su mente. Erik le necesitaba, y usar sus habilidades de telépata podría complicar las cosas.

"El punto medio entre la ira y la serenidad", musitó Erik levantando la vista hacia Charles. Y cuando los objetos de metal seguían revoloteando en forma discontinua, el mutante conocido como Magneto los dejó caer provocando un buen estruendo. "Solía pensar eso cuando la conocí... y cuando Nina nació..."

La desesperación y la frustración eran parte de los efectos de vivir experiencias traumáticas. ahora estaban siendo acompañadas por llanto que Erik emanaba mientras apretaba los puños para cubrirse el rostro. Era parte del choque emocional, primero la sorpresa, luego la ira y la venganza, los actos impulsivos, el llanto, luego el dolor, la ansiedad y las pesadillas. Y el miedo... Así funcionaba todo. Charles lo sabía, y la historia parecía repetirse.

<< ¡¿ _Acaso la paz no es una opción para mí_?!  >>

Charles se acercó a Erik, y colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza buscando dentro de su mente alguna forma para consolarlo. Sabía que no podía decirle nada, las palabras no iban a ser suficientes para él ni para su dolor. Auschwitz, Cuba, su tiempo en el Pentágono, Polonia, El Cairo... Era demasiado.

Y ya había cobrado venganza por todo, había matado a todo aquel que le había arruinado su vida. ¿Después de eso que quedaba? Sólo un vacío.

Para su sorpresa, Erik se aferró a él. Sus manos estaban sobre sus piernas y su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas les rozaba las rodillas mientras en murmullos rogaba su perdón. Charles acarició sus cabellos, y acercó su rostro a su pecho. Erik no negó el gesto, se quedó ahí liberando todo el dolor, todo aquello que le consumía y le hacía sentir que volvía a estar solo.

Fue entonces cuando Charles asumió que amaba a este hombre a pesar de todas las cosas. A pesar de que todo el mundo le viera lo malo, él estaba ahí mirando lo bueno que era. Porque nunca perdía la esperanza de que algún día estuvieran juntos otra vez, quizás más tarde que temprano.

Ojalá hubiera ocurrido en otras circunstancias, quizás en unas más alegres. Ojalá pudiera controlar el tiempo, viajar en él y evitarle todo daño a Erik desde el principio.

Por ahora sólo quedaba estar ahí, sostenerlo y ser fuerte. Por él, por los estudiantes, por la escuela. Finalmente, comprendió la función en su vida. Era el faro de esperanza, era su bandera de lucha en todas sus causas y es como si se viera reflejado en su versión del futuro observada en la mente de otro mutante.

Cuando cerró los ojos pudo verse a sí mismo, un poco más viejo y un poco más calvo acompañado de otro hombre más alto que él, podía reconocerlo. Era Erik, estaban juntos en una habitación que casi le parecía familiar leyendo casi en conjunto: _El actual y futuro rey._

El otro Charles parecía detener la lectura y girar hacia el frente, como si mirara a su versión pasada para susurrar en su propia mente.

<< _Necesitamos que creas otra vez_ >>

 

 


	2. Hope of the future [Ororo]

El Cairo era su hogar. Vivió ahí hasta que todo quedó en ruinas debido al Apocalipsis. Sí, así le llamaban a todo el caos que En Sabah Nur y sus cuatro jinetes dejaron en la batalla contra un grupo de mutantes - como ellos- que buscaba detenerlos.

En Sabah Nur estaba dispuesto a eliminarlos a todos. 

En en un principio, el mutante tenía grandes ideas. Pero como siempre, no todo podía ser tan maravilloso: de querer "salvar" el mundo matando a todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino, incluyendo a Mystique, a un chico con la pierna rodeada de arena endurecida, otro atrapado dentro de ella y el resto en un edificio en ruinas mirando como la muerte caminaba ante sus ojos. Ororo Munroe supo entonces que, si En Sabah Nur ganaba y conseguía fusionarse con el mutante Charles Xavier, el mundo estaría en problemas. Más destrucción, más sangre, más dolor.

Ella se la había dicho, ¿cuál era el fin de querer salvar el mundo destruyéndolo? ¿para volver a construir uno nuevo con los mismos métodos de destrucción?

Estaba oculta entre las ruinas, estaba pensando en si seguir luchando o huir. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Iban a ganar? ¿Podían perder? Las cosas ya estaban yendo demasiado mal cuando creyó que mataría a Psylocke, para luego ver como se le iba el aliento mirando como Psylocke pasaba a ser Mystique: la mutante que admiraba y estaba siendo estrangulada por quien creía, en algún momento, podría cambiar el mundo. ¿No se suponía que debía tener a todos los mutantes como sus aliados para armar un nuevo mundo? ¿Cuál era el fin de querer matarlos?

Ororo vio como Magneto atacaba a En Sabah Nur, le estaba traicionando. ¿Era posible traicionarle? ¿Sabía que podría estar jugando con la misma muerte? En Sabah Nur podría haberlo matado... Y Ororo estaba pensando en alejarse de todo y huir. Pero estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Cuando acostumbraba a robar, siempre se encontraba con callejones sin salida. Estaba igual de temblorosa y rodeada de niños que cuidar, mientras del otro lado estaban los tipos que estaban dispuestos a cortarles las manos por los hurtos. Ororo tomaba valor, del miedo y de su rabia provocaba tormentas de arena, lluvia y rayos. No buscaba lastimar a nadie, sólo sobrevivir. Justo como ahora, en medio de una batalla por ver de qué forma salvamos el mundo de una destrucción masiva.

Así que ella no debía tener miedo, era la bruja que controlaba el clima, ella tenía el poder de provocar diluvios, huracanes, tornados, lluvias o sequías según el sector en que ella se encontrara.

No iba a huir, porque no era su destino.

Cuando estuvo dispuesta a tomar una decisión vio como una muchacha pelirroja flotaba en el aire y luego expulsaba una fuerza poderosa, todo se tornaba en llamas y En Sabah Nur se desvanecía. ¿Era posible que el que se proclamaba el mutante más poderoso de todos, el nuevo Dios, fuera vencido en parte por sólo una chiquilla? ¿Dónde quedó sus ansias de tomar el mundo? Al parecer, En Sabah Nur iba perdiendo más fuerza mientras la muchacha pelirroja aumentaba su poder, mientras Magneto lanzaba metales y un muchacho que lanzaba rayos láseres por sus ojos le atacaba.

Ahí supo que todo era un fiasco. ¿Qué clase de dios intentaba huir? ¿Qué clase de dios dejaba que miles de inocentes murieran? ¿Qué clase de dios no se hacía cargo de sus actos?

En Sabah Nur para ella había dejado de ser un dios. Por lo que antes de que el tipo huyera cubriéndose en un campo de fuerza, ella arremetió convocando unos feroces rayos que cayeron sobre su cuerpo. Estaba usando toda su energía, mientras en su mente podía oír la voz en alaridos de quien la había reclutado.

" _¿Ahora tú también me traicionas? ¿Traicionas tu dios? Estás atentando contra la divinidad_ "

"Mentiste", pensó ella con enojó mientras invocaba sus rayos desde el cielo hacía En Sabah Nur. " _Tú no eres digno de hacerte llamar divinidad"_. Fue así como le dio paso a la chica pelirroja para que terminara con En Sabah Nur. Y lo hizo, todo hubo terminado ella dirigió su mirada hacia Magneto y ambos decidieron que era mejor ir a ayudar a los mutantes heridos.

"Oh, maldita sea...", Ororo escuchó alarido del muchacho de cabello plateado detrás de algunos escombros. "Esto duele".

Ororo fue acercándose con ellos, el chico trataba de sostener su pierna y calmar su dolor mientras Mystique le sostenía del hombro y su otra mano iba hacia su propio cuello para tratar de respirar mejor. La muchacha, tomó la pierna del chico y con sus manos la sostuvo con fuerza, y rápidamente tiró de la tela de su manto de jinete para amarrarlo junto a unas maderas que quedaron tiradas en medio de la destrucción que para suerte de todos estaban lisas.

El chico de cabello platinado dio un suspiro de alivio, dejando un poco de lado la expresión de dolor en su rostro. "Mucho mejor", murmuró para luego inclinar su cabeza hacia ella y dirigirle la palabra con timidez, "Gracias".

"No tienes que. Estuve en el bando equivocado... tomé una mala decisión. No sabía que él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo esto... "

"Era sólo uno más que con buena oratoria cautivaba a sus seguidores...algo históricamente típico", dijo Mystique recuperando su voz. "De todos modos... todos hemos hecho una que otra mala decisión en nuestras vidas. No tienes que preocuparte... ahora todo ha terminado".

Ororo no pudo estar más complacida que escuchar eso de quien admiraba. Mystique, conocida por un tiempo como una cruda mercenaria que decidió cambiar de rumbo a su vida para salvar mutantes, y de paso salvar vidas humanas, le decía que había hecho bien. Que, en cierto modo, no había nada mejor en la vida que seguir a tu propio instinto aun cuando en el camino se puedan cometer errores se puede enmendar con el tiempo. Era parte del aprendizaje.

"Bueno, mi vida se basa en puras malas decisiones", comentó el chico platinado para luego reflejar en sus ojos el nerviosismo y quizás hasta miedo. Ella sonrió ante tal comentario, para luego girarse y mirar a Magneto que estaba a unos pasos de distancia. El hombre se quitó el casco de su cabeza y se acercó al pequeño grupo para agacharse ante Mystique.

"¿Estás bien, Raven?", Ororo le oyó preguntar. Por primera escuchó la voz de Magneto ser tan suave como una brisa veraniega. Había estado acostumbrada a sentir su rabia a través de sus palabras que se sintió sorprendida al ver que se estaba preocupando por alguien. Era curioso saber que Magneto conocía a Mystique, bueno parte de esa historia ella no tenía por qué saberla... ni había nacido.

"Lo estoy, Erik", dijo Raven respirando con normalidad para luego mirar al chico platinado con preocupación. "Estaremos bien." Mystique tomó la mano de Magneto con fuerza. "Charles... nos necesita. Apocalypse...él..."

"No lo lastimó...", se apresuró a decir Ororo antes de causar más preocupación. "No cumplió su objetivo de querer fusionar su cuerpo con el del telépata. Si lo hubiera hecho estaríamos todos jodidos-"

"Y que lo digas...", comentó el chiquillo mirando la improvisada tabla con bandas que Ororo le hizo para luego mirar a Mystique y evitar contacto visual con Magneto. Ella sintió algo extraño ahí, quizás pasaron cosas malas antes de que En Sabah Nur llegara.

"Hay que ir con Charles... y los niños...", Mystique se estaba incorporando para ir al edificio en ruinas dejándolos a ella, Magneto y al chico de cabello plateada atrás.

Ororo ayudó al muchacho a sostenerse de pie y afirmarse de su hombro mientras esperaba que Magneto hiciera algo al respecto como llevar al chico a alguna parte o no sé qué. Sin embargo, Magneto comenzó a usar sus poderes para tratar de arreglar todo el desastre que quedó en El Cairo.

"Ugh... eh...suena como cuando hay que limpiar la casa luego de una fiesta donde todo termina destruido... ¿no?", comentó el chico de cabello platinado aun afirmado sobre ella tratando de caminar en pocos pasos.

"Así sólo nos retrasaremos", dijo ella tomando al chico con más fuerza para luego flotar en el aire cubriéndoles con fuertes ventiscas que los hizo aterrizar en medio de grititos en medio del edificio en ruinas con los demás mutantes.

"Ouch..."

"Lo siento, lo siento", exclamó Ororo ayudando a sentarse al chico mientras dirigía contacto visual con la pelirroja y el chico de gafas con el chico se acercó a ellos.

"Peter... ¿estás bien?"

"Lo estaré... oye, yo... lo siento por lo de tu hermano", musitó entre medio de su dolor físico mientras Ororo estaba ahí sin comprender mucho pero aun así entendiendo las expresiones de Peter. Había arrepentimiento y culpa.

El chico de gafas hizo caso omiso al comentario y comenzó a hablar de que rayos había que hacer para salir de El Cairo mientras la pelirroja miraba como Mystique era ayudada por otro mutante de pelaje azul a llegar con Charles Xavier. "Magneto pareciera estar recogiendo todo este desastre", comentaba el chico con gafas. "Y el jet ha sufrido varios daños... no podemos volver y si lo hacemos nos culparan de todo esto. La mansión está destruida y no tenemos donde ir... Kurt... quizás sabrías donde podríamos escondernos".

"Algún escondite", comentó el chico con aspecto de demonio- con piel azul. "Intentó recordar alguno, pero son a largas distancias y no sé si en este momento sea capaz de llevarlos a todos".

"No tienes que hacerlo", comentó Mystique mirándolo con tranquilidad y sosteniendo la mano de Charles Xavier quien en medio de balbuceos se agitaba, sudaba y comenzaba un delirio que asustó a todos los presentes. No reaccionaba, y la chica pelirroja hacia dentro de lo que podía para tener esos nervios bajo control. "¡Oh por dios, Charles!"

"Puedo mantener su mente calmada por unos momentos, pero necesitamos irnos de aquí. Si nos quedamos...quizás le perdamos entre sus propios pensamientos", comentó la pelirroja tomando aire y mirando a Ororo. Presentía su voz dentro de su mente, pidiéndole ayuda: _"¿Estás de nuestro lado?"_

"Conozco un lugar, hay un pequeño hospital ahí y un refugio... pero no sé si podremos pasar desapercibidos con aquellos que tienen mutaciones físicas", comentó Ororo acercándose a la pelirroja.

"Me encargaré de ello", susurró la pelirroja. "Sólo tienes que decirle a Kurt como llegar"

"Jean, sólo puedo ir a lugares a donde ya haya visto.", dijo el chico con aspecto de demonio.

"Tengo una idea", dijo el chico con gafas mirando a Ororo directamente. "¿Tu recuerdas bien ese lugar? ¿verdad?", ella asintió con claridad. "Pues deja que Jean vea tus recuerdos y se los pueda transmitir a Kurt... quizás así él pueda verlos y llevarnos a todos".

Ororo miró a la pelirroja – llamada Jean por sus compañeros-, ella le devolvió la mirada con decisión. "Creo que puedo hacerlo. Tienes que confiar en mí, Ororo", dijo Jean poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia ella para poner sus blancas manos alrededor de la cabeza de Ororo.

"No he dicho mi nombre... oh... lo leíste en mi mente. Al menos espera a que te dé permiso para estar dentro de mi cabeza. Si me hubieras pillado en un mal momento te habría lanzado un rayo por intrusa".

"No lo dudo. He visto como tus poderes funcionan junto a tu ira, al igual que los míos hay veces en que no puedo evitar no bloquear pensamientos", comentó Jean un tanto sonrojada ante la personalidad de Ororo.

"Disculpa..."

"Tranquila. No soy tu enemiga", susurró Jean mirándola directamente a los ojos para luego que el chico azul llamado Kurt se pusiera a su lado. "Hagamos esto."

Ororo asintió, y una mano de Jean tocó su frente mientras la otra iba hacia la cabeza de Kurt. Ororo cerró los ojos concentrándose en las paredes, lugares, puertas y salones del hospital. Y su mente se quedó recordando en esas imágenes mientras una especie de nebulosa azul les envolvía para desaparecer.

*******

Habían pasado su par de semanas desde que ella decidió ayudar a ese grupo de mutantes a ocultarse en unos refugios en Giza y en un hospital para dejar a Charles Xavier. Habían pasado sus semanas de reconstrucción en El Cairo junto a Magneto para después ver como el jet que traía estos mutantes era arreglado por este mismo. Así como vio como Jean se las arreglaba en manipular las mentes de agentes de la CIA para que todos llegaran a Wenchester a salvo.

Habían pasado su par de semanas desde que habían llegado, y comenzaron las labores de reconstrucción de la Mansión donde vivía Charles Xavier y los chicos que consideraba sus estudiantes, ella aportó en el trabajo para también quedarse ahí unos días. Al menos eso le dijo a Peter Maximoff un día luego de que le ayudara a terminar de rayar con plumones el yeso que le colocaron en el hospital.

Sin embargo, a medida que la mansión terminaba de ser arreglada y todo iba volviendo a la normalidad para el resto del mundo ella se sentía fuera de lugar. Extrañaba El Cairo, aun sabiendo que ahí no le quedaba nada más que un grupo de niños y niñas que le seguían para robar. Gracias a Mystique, pudieron encontrar una especie de escuela donde pudieran vivir en Egipto y así no tendrían que robar de nuevo.

Tenía ganas de volver, pero por sobre todo pasear por los paisajes de Kenia, su lugar natal. Aquel lugar donde cuando era niña le daban ofrendas porque podía hacer llover sobre las plantaciones generando buenas cosechas. Había recordado que su padre, un reportero gráfico nacido en Estados Unidos, le decía a su madre que la trataban como una diosa. A lo que su madre replicaba que debían hacerlo, pues estaba dentro del linaje africano que ambas tenían dentro de la tribu. Que la pequeña Ororo era una princesa.

Se preguntó mirando hacia el cielo, justo sentada en la barandilla de un balcón de la mansión, si acaso seguía siendo alguna especie de divinidad o miembro de la realiza si pasaba por África. Los poderes que ella tenía eran considerados como parte de la mitología. Así como muchos poderes que ella había visto en otros mutantes que acababa de conocer.

"Habían anunciado un día soleado", escuchó una voz masculina en su cabeza. Ella un tanto asustada se giró y casi resbala de la barandilla. Dio un saltito y aterrizó con cuidado en la cerámica.

Cuando se sintió segura vio a Charles Xavier en su silla de ruedas dirigiéndose hacia ella, se veía bastante tranquilo y con las cicatrices ya desapareciendo de su rostro casi radiante. Le dirigió una sonrisa calidad.

"Profesor", respondió ella poniéndose de pie mientras el frío viento furioso seguía golpeando sus rostros.

"Suena como una tormenta eléctrica estuviera por golpear justo en la mansión", comentó el profesor. "Me estaba preguntando si el meteorólogo del noticiario se había equivocado nuevamente o si alguno de nuestros talentosos visitantes era responsable."

Ororo se quedó mirándolo casi sin expresión alguna. No estaba de buen ánimo para ligeras bromas.

"Rara vez ha habido un frente de mal tiempo en Wenchester. La primera vez no sería algo malo", los ojos azules del profesor se fijaron en Ororo con mayor intensidad. "Es más que sabido que después de la tormenta... sale el sol"

"Sé que te llamaban _T_ _ormenta_. Cuando Apocalypse te reclutó".

La chica asintió. "Es por mi poder. Nací con la capacidad de afectar el clima, cada vez que me enojaba, gritaba o lloraba. Con los años aprendí a usarlos para no dejar caos ambientales en la tribu en que vivía".

"Y te has sabido adaptarte con ellos como nunca", contestó el profesor Xavier mirando hacia el horizonte. Un poco más allá de la barandilla perdiéndose quizás en un satélite que a kilómetros estaba dando cara al frontis de la mansión. "Sin embargo sé que algo te sucede"

"Usted es psíquico. Puede averiguarlo leyendo mi mente sin preguntar".

"Puedo", comentó el profesor. "Pero no quiero. Ororo, sé que estar lejos de tu hogar es complicado y todo lo que sucedió en el Cairo"

"No tiene que preocuparse, profesor. Sólo... es sólo...que estoy decepcionada. Pensé que seguir a Apocalypse era una buena idea, que el mundo podía cambiar la visión sobre los mutantes. De considerarme a mí misma como una y con orgullo, y acá estamos. Tuvimos que ocultarnos, engañar y estar recluidos aquí. No es algo de lo que yo hubiera querido."

"Ni yo, Ororo", comentó el profesor acercándose a la muchacha en su silla de ruedas. "Pero el mundo teme lo que desconoce, y si nos presentamos como una ayuda nos aceptarán tarde o temprano."

Ororo cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse, pero sólo consiguió que llorara un poco. Odiaba llorar en frente de las personas, sentía que eso la dejaba completamente vulnerable y más aún cuando a raíz de eso comenzaba a llover. Los estudiantes que estaban en el patio entraron corriendo a la mansión entre risitas y grititos.

"La lluvia no le hace daño a nadie. Después de que cese todo se ve con más claridad. Sé todo lo que has perdido, y puedo comprender todos tus miedos e inseguridades con respecto al mundo. Pero que nada de eso te quite la capacidad de soñar. Después de toda tormenta siempre viene lo bueno, el cielo despejado y un arco-iris brillando, todos sus colores tan distintos, pero uno al lado del otro formando algo hermoso. Algún día estaremos tanto humanos como mutantes así, trabajando juntos por un mundo mejor". 

La chica dejó el llanto para examinarle mejor, podía sentir como después de su tristeza empezaba a sentirse mejor. "¿Cree en verdad eso?"

"Lo creo, tengo esperanza. Y a es lo suficiente como para seguir luchando."

"Quiero ayudar. No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada", comentó la muchacha para respirar hondo poner sus ojos en blanco y hacer que la lluvia cesara, las nubes se disiparan y poco a poco se asomaran los rayos del sol.

"Por supuesto que lo harás, si decides quedarte podrás aprender a controlar mejor tus poderes. Tus emociones van ligados a ellos, así como el de muchos. Así todo será mucho mejor."

"Profesor... Hay unos niños ahí, en El Cairo a los que necesito ayudarles. No quiero que sigan robando nunca más. Quiero ir a darles algo, asegurarme cada cierto tiempo que están bien"

"¿Y luego qué?"

"Pues... no lo sé."

"¿Te quedarás allá?"

Ororo se quedó meditando, para luego mirar hacia el cielo que abría paso a un arcoíris.

"Sólo tengo recuerdos de allá, ahí nací, es mi hogar. Pero si me quedo... no podré cumplir mi propio sueño".

El profesor se puso a su lado para mirar el soleado día también: "¿Cuál es tu sueño?"

"Luchar por igualdad. Por un mundo mejor para todos"

La sonrisa del profesor se amplió, y Ororo se unió a ella. Sintió por un momento que sus padres estaban presentes, sonriéndoles de igual manera y colocando una mano en cada lado de sus hombros apoyándola. Sintiéndose orgulloso.

Ella estaba orgullosa.

***

Los siguientes días, Ororo se la pasó escuchando cuchicheos de los otros estudiantes de la mansión. Que Raven se pasaba en su forma azul todo el tiempo sin ropa, que el profesor McCoy pasaba con ella en el laboratorio hasta tarde, y que incluso el profesor Xavier visitaba muy seguido la habitación de Erik Lehnsherr durante las noches.

Con los días aprendió a conocer mejor a la chica pelirroja llamada Jean, y a Kurt Wagner – el chico azul con cola que aparecía y desaparecía de vez en cuando-, también lidiaba con el apagado silencio Scott Summers, de quien supo que perdió a su hermano mayor el mismo día en que ella siendo jinete junto a Magneto, Psylocke y Arcángel secuestraron con Apocalypse al profesor. Ororo no sabía cómo dar una buena condolencia, si sabía lo que era perder a su familia de todos modos.

Por otro lado, Ororo se la pasaba visitando el mall junto a Jubilation Lee – la chica asiática que se quedó en Wenchester cuidando al resto de los estudiantes en un refugio parte mientras ocurría el Apocalipsis- quien le ayudaba a escoger ropa y algunas cosas para ella. Ororo había decidido quedarse a vivir en la mansión del profesor y Jubilation, o mejor dicho Jubilee como enfatizó a que le llamaran, le estaba ayudando muy entusiasmada a elegir todo.

Y después de las compras, de conocer la cultura occidental, el consumo y tomar helado junto a la chica de chaqueta amarilla, se lanzaba a su cama a descansar exhausta. Había veces en que se despertaba de forma abrupta por los gritos de los demás niños y niñas, la casa temblaba y al día siguiente decían que fue una pesadilla de Jean.

Ororo se levantaba de la cama y terminaba sentada en los pies de la cama de la pelirroja tratando de entender.

"Debe ser complicado, es difícil superar un trauma cuando vez el mundo destruirse", comentaba Ororo mirando los ojos claros de Jean Grey. "Pero todo va a ponerse mejor. Además, lo que hiciste allá para vencerlo fue increíble."

"Lo sé, sólo es que aún no sé cómo controlar este poder que liberé. Lo hice una vez y lo que ese poder le hizo me dejó aun asustada después. ¿Qué pasa si...?"

"No va a pasar nada. Vas a poder controlarlo. Dejarás de tener pesadillas, el profesor va a ayudarte y tú vas a conseguirlo. Lo harás, porque eres una _chica maravillosa_ y podrás con todo eso. Confío en ti, Jean Grey."

"Gracias... Ororo", la mirada de Jean fue con cariño. En el período de tiempo que han compartido habían aprendido a ser buenas amigas, para Ororo era algo increíble. Tener una chica con la que compartir en la mansión, bueno dos si contaba a Jubilee.

Pero los ojos de Jean se desviaron cuando vio a Scott entrando asustado a su habitación. Más bien preocupado. Ororo pudo asegurar que Jean se relajó y sonrió un poquito.

"¡Jean! ¿Estás-"

"Tranquilo _Romeo_ ", comentó Peter moviéndose aún un poco más rápido pese a su yeso. ¿Cómo lo hacía, Ororo no tenía idea? Pero Peter había seguido a Scott.

"Que te calles, _Capitán Goggles_ "

"Ah, lo capto. Es por los-", pero Peter se vio interrumpido para pasar a gritar debido a un ¡Bamf! que trajó a Kurt Wagner. "-¡Diablos!"

"¿Qué dijiste?", preguntó el chiquillo azul pero dejó de mirar a Peter para fijarse en Jean. "¿Estás bien?"

"Chicos...", estaba por decir Ororo para que se calmaran los ánimos.

"La casa se sacudió entera, de nuevo", dijo Scott. "Fui-"pero este se vio interrumpido.

"¿Qué está pasando acá?", preguntó Jubilee entrando a la habitación de la pelirroja. "Los demás estudiantes andan detrás de Hank o de Raven porque no pueden dormir. Están despertando a todo el mundo"

"¿Y tú quién eres?", preguntó Peter, pero Ororo le pegó un codazo para que dejara de meter la pata. Si Ororo hubiera podido le había pegado con un rayo.

"Es Jubilee, amiga nuestra", dijo Scott. Y la chica se sentó junto a Ororo para saber cómo estaba Jean.

"Chicos... en serio. Estoy bien. No tenían que preocuparse", dijo Jean esbozando una sonrisa.

"Somos amigos, Jean. Me preocupo por ti", dijo Scott con suavidad. "No dejaré que nada malo te pase".

"Voy a vomitar".

"¡Peter!", le reclamó Ororo. "Okay, okay. Jean estaba asustada, tuvo una pesadilla por eso se sacudió la mansión. Sí, sí. Aun se siente insegura, es una chica tímida pero estará bien. ¿Verdad?"

Jean asintió. Y Ororo tomó la palabra "Todos tenemos malos recuerdos después de eso, aun cuando hayamos usado nuestros poderes. Nos lidiamos con la muerte, ver todo eso... cada uno ha tenido momentos dolorosos en nuestras vidas...Jean está lidiando con ello".

"Todo va a estar bien", comentó Jubilee con suavidad. "Todos somos amigos, y nos apoyaremos entre todos."

"Lo sé", dijo Jean. "Sólo son sueños, tengo que aprender a trabajar con mis poderes".

"Pues habrá que decirle pronto al profesor", dijo Kurt. "Podría darte clases extra"

"A todos" dijo Scott. "No todos sabemos controlar nuestros poderes y si lo hacemos no es suficiente. O no causamos daño o no ayudamos a nadie, y lo que hicimos en El Cairo demostró lo contrario. Podemos marcar una diferencia. ¿Qué tal si trabajamos en ello, como equipo? Así como salvamos al profesor y al resto del mundo, podemos usar nuestras mutaciones para evitar que vengan más amenazas."

"Tiene un punto", acordó Peter. "Aunque allá varios casi morimos".

"Es por eso el entrenamiento, no sólo de cada uno. Fuimos un equipo allá, podemos armar uno nuevo, más amplio y ser mejores."

"¿Qué sugieres?", preguntó Jubilee mirándole con confusión.

"Quiere que formemos a los X-Men", dijo Jean mirando a Scott fijamente. Okay, literalmente Ororo sabía que Jean y Scott se comunicaban por telepatía.

"¿Los X-Men?", preguntó Ororo confundida.

"Un grupo de mutantes que salga afuera a luchar por sus derechos y ayude a otros, sean también mutantes o humanos", dijo Kurt. "Aparecieron en los sesenta, luego se disolvió".

La idea no parecía tan mala. Ella quería ayudar a la lucha de los derechos mutantes, y evitar que vinieran más problemas al mundo. Suponía que trabajar en equipo, y junto a Jean sería una buena idea.

"¿Y por qué los X-Men? Hay chicas también que se van a incluir", señaló Ororo y Jubilee levantó su mano para darle una palmadita en acuerdo.

"¿Por qué no mejor X-People?", preguntó Jubilee.

"Eran puros hombres cuando le colocaron el nombre al equipo", dijo Scott. "Mi hermano, Hank y otro chico. Raven estuvo antes, pero se fue, no sé por qué y ella no quiso contar más".

"De todos modos suena mejor, los X-Men", dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia. "Si nos van a conocer como super héroes, pues que sea con ese."

"No sé si nos vayan a considerar superhéroes", dijo Jean. "Después de lo que pasó, somos temidos y odiados"

"Algunos dicen que éramos sus salvadores", comentó Kurt.

"Pues no sé ustedes, pero tendría que convencer mucho al profesor para que me deje ser parte de esta locura", dijo Jubilee frunciendo el ceño. "No he mostrado mis poderes en una situación de riesgo para que diga que estoy lista para salvar el mundo y meterme en guerras".

"Toma el tiempo que sea necesario", dijo Scott. "No seremos nosotros siempre, vendrán más. Otros chicos y chicas mutantes, tú ayudarás".

"Cada mutante que está en escuela vendría siendo un X-Men", musitó Jean flectando sus piernas, y mirando al grupo. "Seremos la esperanza para que este mundo pueda cambiar. Si no somos algunos de nosotros, ¿quién?"

"Falta una cosa", dijo Ororo. "Si los mutantes –si nosotros como X-Men—realmente representamos la esperanza del futuro... entonces tenemos que probarnos a nosotros mismos que somos dignos de ello"

"Dalo por hecho", comentó Peter.

La conversación en la habitación estaba aumentando. Que apodos se iban a poner, como iban a entrenar, como iban a turnar las clases y esas cosas, pero se vio interrumpido nuevamente todo. Hank McCoy había entrado alarmado en pijama a la habitación de Jean, preguntando si todo estaba bien.

"Lo estoy, Hank", dijo Jean. "Ororo vino a verme, luego se unieron los demás".

"¿Entonces...?"

"Ve y busca al profesor", dijo Scott con una sonrisa traviesa, para luego coincidir su mirada con la de Jean, con la de la misma Ororo y con el resto de las personas que estaban dentro. "Dile que tiene aquí a los X-Men".

Entonces Ororo vio como los ojos de Hank brillaron de sorpresa. 


	3. To be a part of something bigger. [Warren]

Como en temática de películas famosas, su vida pasó ante sus ojos en unos minutos. Sus padres, sus amigos de la Academia Phillips Exeter, los cálidos besos de Candy Southern en su auto, las cenas familiares con tíos y primos hablando de negocios, todo eso pasó en aquel instante. Sobre todo, la parte de los negocios, porque si alguien iba a heredar el legado millonario de las inversiones de la honorable y prestigiosa familia Worthington debía ser él-, pese a que detestaba cargar con aquel peso sobre sus hombros. Su único destino era ser el niño guapo y millonario clásico. Porque sí, además de tener dinero, era… guapo. 

Era guapo, atento y caballeroso con las chicas. Una vez, Candy le dijo que era un ángel. Ahora que lo recordaba, esa frase le pesaba sobre su espalda como dos fisuras que le destrozaban desde adentro hacia afuera.

Por su cabeza pasó el recuerdo de su mamá chillando en desesperación mientras él entraba en pánico cuando de las dos fisuras de su espalda aparecían plumas blancas, dejando a la vista alas gigantes. Del terror trató de cortarlas, luego se resignó a ocultarlas con la ropa. Lo intentó amarrándolas, pero para eso debía usar trajes de tallas más grandes. Su padre a su vez se decepcionaba y buscaban alguna intervención quirúrgica para su hijo. Parecía una especie de pesadillas, sobre todo cuando le dijeron en forma despectiva en el hospital que era un mutante.

Ahí salió huyendo, golpeó los vidrios de una ventana y voló lejos de ahí. Warren jamás imaginó que su primer vuelo sería con alas gigantes como de ave rapaz, siempre creía que lo haría cuando sacase alguna licencia de piloto para sus propios aviones. Pero aquella vez en que supo lo que era sentir el viento entra las plumas, y como la fibra nerviosa de aquellas llegaba hasta su cerebro como si fuese parte de él, fue que decidió aceptarlas. A aceptarse, aunque poco a poco eso significara dejar todo lo que alguna vez era.

Sus amigos se alejaron, le expulsaron de la Academia y él se vio forzado a romper relaciones con la chica de sus sueños sólo por miedo. Ya habían amenazas entre cercanos a su padre, que si no encontraban cura iban a tener que encerrarlo en los laboratorios Trask para hacerle pruebas, o en su caso miles de vecinos recorrerían as calles para exigir la reactivación del proyecto centinela.

Pero fue golpeado por su padre, y regañado por parecer un monstruo. Enojado, Warren huyó. Esta vez más lejos. A Alemania.

Terminó, sin recordar con exactitud en una jaula de batalla, con electricidad, golpe, alcohol y sangre, y lo que venía después era más difuso y más mareante para su propia mente.

Abrió los ojos y estos fueron azotados por la luz blanca, dejándole casi ciego. Del susto agitó sus manos para cubrirse la cara, mientras extendió sus alas agitándolas para todos lados, haciendo que todos los muebles y utilerías que estaban a su lado cayeran.

“Hey, espera”, apenas pudo reconocer esa voz, pero sintió como las manos se posicionaban sobre sus hombros. “Cálmate”.

Se seguía agitando, mientras liberaba gritos. Alguien más agarró sus manos y las alejó de su rostro.

“Tienes que estar tranquilo, susurró la voz de una chica. “Estás a salvo”

Pero Warren no hacía caso. Sólo extendió aún más sus alas, y tenía conciencia de que las tenía cuando sintió el frio metal impactando en otra carne.

Ahí vinieron sus recuerdos más recientes. Un club de pelea, amenazas, alas perdidas, una borrachera, alas de metal, el rostro pintado y toda su voluntad bajo la merced de otro mutante.

También recordó una caída desde un avió, y sintió el temor invadir su cuerpo. Se sintió caer a una gran velocidad, otra vez. Sin capacidad de expandir sus alas y salir volando. Sonaba ilógico, un ángel estaba teniendo miedo a las alturas.

Pensar en ello, le hizo emanar un grito más fuerte desde su garganta que rebotó en todo su cuerpo, acentuándose en su zona lumbar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

“Hey, Arcángel”, exclamó la muchacha. “Tranquilo. Soy yo, Storm”

 _Arcángel_.

Ángel.

Ese era su nombre. Nunca fue Warren, después de todo.

 

“¿Estás bien?”

La pregunta le dio vueltas en su mente mientras sus manos eran sujetadas por alguien más. Sin embargo, seguía emitiendo gritos, queriendo olvidar, queriendo huir, queriendo morir.

“¡Warren!”, escuchó una voz gritándole en su cabeza. Era una chica, y casi podía reconocerla. Le había atacado en El Cairo, siendo ella la causante de su caída.

Era curioso que ella intentara calmarle ahora.

 _“Warren… sabemos que estás asustado. Lo que pasamos no fue nada fácil”_ , dijo la voz en su mente. _“Ahora estás a salvo, tienes que mantener la calma. Queremos ayudarte”._

 "¿Arcángel?”, la voz de Storm sonó tan suave a sus oídos como la suave lluvia en primavera. Quizás, fue eso lo que le trajo de vuelta a su conciencia. La voz de la otra muchacha desapareció de su mente, y sólo así pudo bajar sus manos, relajar sus alas, sus músculos y enrollar las alas para que no lastimaran a nadie más.

Se fue incorporando poco a poco.

“¿Storm?”, fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar. “¿Qué pasó?”

Cuando lo hizo, vio la habitación con luces blancas, muros azules, varios materiales quirúrgicos desparramados por el suelo. Estaba en un laboratorio.

Storm le contó lo sucedido, y Warren trataba de procesar toda la información mientras observaba que no estaban solos. Como intuía, estaba la chica pelirroja del ataque, un hombre de aspecto bestial y azul, el muchacho con gafas y… ¿estaban con Magneto?

Warren razonó lo que estaba pasando. Sentía la molestia subir desde su pecho hasta ser expulsada por su boca.

“No necesitaba un rescate”.

Fue Storm quien rodó los ojos en desesperación y se sentó en su camilla. “No seas soberbio. Estabas tirado en el suelo, sangrando. Apunto de morir. No íbamos a dejarte ahí”

“Hemos perdido demasiados mutantes, si hay alguna oportunidad de revertir esa pérdida había que retomarla”, dijo Magneto mirándole como aquella mirada que da un padre a su hijo que se metió en serios problemas en la secundaria. ¿Por qué Magneto era así con él? ¿Era así con todos?

Los objetos que Warren derramó con la agitación de sus alas fueron levantados por el mutante mientras el chico bestia le pedía el brazo para aplicar un sedante para calmar sus dolores.

“Estarás bien”, le dijo.

Warren sólo soltó un gruñido y luego del pinchazo alejó el brazo con brusquedad.

“¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?”

“Casi un mes. Estuvimos dos semanas en un hospital en El Cairo gracias a Ororo”, comentó Bestia guardando los implementos de medicina.

“Y otras dos en este lugar mientras la mansión era reconstruida del desastre que dejó tu amiguito de azul”, masculló el muchacho de gafas.

 “Scott”, la pelirroja interrumpió tratando de evitar el conflicto. Warren sentía la sangre hervir dentro de sus venas.

 “¿Importa eso ahora? Fuiste con tus amigos y salvaron el mundo. ¡Mira a tus héroes!”, se burló él levantándose de la camilla y tratando de caminar en dirección a la puerta.

 “Pues no tendríamos que serlo si no hubieras ayudado a querer matarnos a nosotros y a la humanidad”, dijo el chico llamado Scott. “¿Quieres seguir burlándote? Te salvamos la vida”.

 “No necesitaba eso de…”

 “¿De un grupo de raritos, es eso?”

 “Scott”, volvió a exclamar esta vez Storm. Y luego miró a Warren. “Sólo queríamos ayudarte, pero si sigues manteniendo esa actitud arrogante vas a quedarte sólo. Escucha, no hay mejor lugar que estar aquí. Para gente como nosotros. Esto es mejor que todo lo que En Sabah Nur prometió”

 “Él nos iba a hacer dioses”, dijo Warren molesto.

“Y yo soy el rey de España”, dijo Scott.

“Summers”, esta vez fue Magneto quien le detuvo en mitad del comentario. Esta vez Warren, estaba alejándose de todos, incluso de Storm quien estaba por seguirle el paso para detenerle.

“¿Me sigues?”, le preguntó expandiendo las alas de metal. “Este no es nuestro lugar, tenemos que irnos”

“No sabes lo que dices”, reclamó ella.

“¿Y Psylocke? ¿Piensas que diría lo mismo? Estaría avergonzada de ti”, contestó él.

“Yo estoy avergonzada de ella, nos abandonó. Te abandonó. ¿No lo ves? Ella no iba a cargar contigo a ponerte a salvo, fui yo, fuimos nosotros. Si quieres ser un tonto malagradecido después de todo esto, pues bien, vete”.

Warren apretó los puños. Storm estaba mintiendo, él sabía que Psylocke no haría eso… ¿o sí?

Le dio la espalda a los mutantes, incluyendo a Magneto para extender sus alas preparándolas para un próximo vuelo.

“No voy a quedarme aquí, no es mi lugar”, contestó.

“No, espera…”, sintió los pasos de la pelirroja correr detrás de él, pero luego se detuvieron mientras él caminaba por los pasillos del colegio hasta encontrar una ventana y salir a través de ella.

“Deja que se vaya”, oyó decir a Magneto al resto de los mutantes del laboratorio antes de irse de la mansión. “Es su decisión”.

 

***

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, había vagado durante un tiempo entre las calles y en un viejo departamento todo roñoso que encontró por ahí. Ahora estaba frente de la puerta de la oficina de su padre, en plena ciudad y justo en el edificio del negocio familiar.

“Bienvenido, señor Worthington”, le había dicho la secretaria hasta llevarlo justo a la puerta. “Es bueno verle otra vez”

“No tiene nada de bueno”, susurró Warren mirando aún las cicatrices de sus manos de sus constantes peleas. Podía imaginar su imagen ahora, estaba usando un viejo traje que había tenido guardado, una chaqueta y un pantalón oscuro, y una camisa blanca media abierta, dejaba ver las cicatrices de su cuello. Eso sí, no podía disimular las marcas en el rostro que tenía.

Su padre abrió la puerta y se encontraron cara a cara. Le invitó a pasar, y Warren se sintió un extraño deambulando en la oficina. Llegó hasta el escritorio y miró un viejo cuadro, sus padres el día de su boda, sus padres con sus primos y otros familiares. Pero él no estaba, era como si nunca hubieran tenido un hijo.

“Bonitas fotos”, masculló. “Sin mí…”

“Tu hiciste esa decisión”, comentó su padre sentándose en su escritorio y desviando la mirada del rostro de su hijo. Sabía que las marcas de su cara le iban a perturbar a todo aquel que le viera.

“No fue una decisión, papá”.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres, Warren?”

“Oh, al menos recuerdas mi nombre. Creo que no es tan complicado decir: ‘ _Hola Warren, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué tal tu vida?_ ”

Su padre no hizo gesto alguno a su desafío.

“Al menos debo agradecer que estas cubriéndote la espalda. Así no avergüenzas a la familia.”

“Como si no supiera que siempre me odiaste, lástima que el honor y la imagen es más importante para ti que tu propio hijo”.

Su padre colocó su mano en su frente con cansancio. “Que dios me ayude”

“Ya lo hace, él me hizo todo esto”, dijo Warren mostrando su rostro, quitándose la chaqueta y expandiendo sus alas de metal. Su padre levantó la vista, asustado se fue hacia atrás con la silla. “Lo siento… papá”, comentó el muchacho conteniendo las lágrimas. Esto no era lo que su familia hubiera querido, su familia habría querido una intervención quirúrgica y quedar con la espalda limpia.

Retrajo sus alas y se colocó la chaqueta. “Vine aquí esperando si tú y mamá me dejarían volver a casa, pero es estúpido siquiera pensarlo… Por lo que vine aquí por ayuda, hay una escuela donde conocí a gente que me ayudó a sobrevivir por un tiempo, probablemente no me quede con ellos, pero me gustaría retribuirles en…”

“¡Ni lo sueñes! ¿Qué clase de cosas son…? ¿Son acaso-“.

“Mutantes, papá, somos mutantes.”

“Monstruos”.

Sintió como una bofetada en el rostro, no debía sorprenderle que su padre pensara así de él. ¿Pero y si su madre le rechazaba de igual modo? ¿Lo haría?

“Vete de aquí”, dijo su padre poniéndose de pie. “¡Vete y no vuelvas! ¡No voy a dar ni un solo peso ni a ti ni a ninguno de esos raritos de donde vengan! ¡Algún día se van a terminar! ¡Fuera! ¡No eres mi hijo! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo!”  

Se esforzó en no llorar, así que expandió sus alas para volar en la oscuridad sin rumbo aparente alguno. Atravesó la ventana dela oficina y rompió los vidrios de la oficina, era su venganza porque su propia familia terminaba por romperle el corazón.

Quizás, avanzaría a pie cuando encontrarse ya en calma. Ya no era más Warren Worthington III. Ahora era un simple y horroroso mutante, pero libre y también solo.

 ***

 “¡Warren! ¡Warren, espera!”

“No ahora, por favor”, rogó Warren en su mente. “¿Cómo mierda Summers me encontró?”

Sólo una cosa pasó por su mente cuando Scott Summers le tomó del brazo y le giró para mirarle directamente: Fue la pelirroja telépata. Sólo con ella pudo haberle encontrado.

“Juro que casi te lanzaba un golpe de plasma si te atrevías a huir”, comentó Scott. “Menos mal que te encontramos”.

Warren apretó sus nudillos dispuesto a mover su brazo lejos del alcance del otro joven.

“Sí, fantástico. Ahora anda a decirle a la telépata que deje de ser una intrusa”

“La telépata tiene nombre. Es Jean, y ella no fue la que te localizó”, contestó Scott. “Fue el profesor”

“Quien sea, es de psicópata. Ahora déjenme en paz”

“Así que pretendes darle la espalda a quien te ayudó”

“No pedí su ayuda, y tampoco pedí que se metan en mi mente. Es molesto”

“Okay, okay, entiendo. De todos modos, no leyeron tu mente. El profesor sólo e buscó con Cerebro”.

“Que eso lo hace más escalofriante…”

“Como sea”, contestó Scott Summers. “No vengo a discutir sobre los modos de los telépatas. Ninguno de nosotros es un santo. Nos equivocamos, aprendemos y seguimos adelante creyendo en que hacemos lo correcto, y seguimos aprendiendo. Así funciona”.

“Tu discurso no va a convencerme de quedarme en ese lugar, lo sabes”

“Eso no significa que me dé por vencido contigo, Worthington. Te necesito”

Warren detuvo su caminata, quedó a unos pasos de cruzar la calle que le dirigía a una población que él no conocía, y que en medio de la noche podría perderse. Aunque ya había sobrevivido a duras penas a un fin del mundo. ¿A qué podría temerle ahora? Si no es al sentimiento de soledad en medio de la noche.

Un miedo que le recorría al cuerpo, acompañado a la última acción de rechazo debido a su condición.  Sin embargo, fue el orgullo y la soberbia lo que lo hicieron llegar a una situación que temía enfrentar.

Y sin quererlo, Scott Summers estaba siendo la luz al final de su túnel.

“¿Qué dijiste?”

Warren se volteó y quedó mirando a Scott, quien estaba de brazos cruzados frente a él.

“La unión hace la fuerza. Mientras más de nosotros se una a la causa, podemos mostrarle al mundo que somos sujetos de derecho. Para ser tratados con respeto.”, dijo Scott enfocando su rostro para que Warren le observara. “Por esto te necesito, los X-Men te necesitan”.

“¿Los X-Men?”

“Así nos llamamos ahora”, dijo Scott desafiante. Warren sabía que con Scott no podía discutir mucho. Había algo en ese chico que le provocaba… ¿respeto?

Se quedó quieto, y cruzó sus brazos del mismo modo en que Summers lo hacía. Maldito chiquillo y esa capacidad de conseguir la atención de todo el mundo.

“Mira, sé que lo has pasado horrible. Pero estoy aquí para ayudar…”, habló Scott tajante. “Acabo de saber lo que pasó con tu familia, tu padre es una mierda al igual que el resto de los que cree que no valemos nada”.

“Ya cállate”

“¿Te echó de la casa, no es así?”

“Yo me fui hace mucho tiempo, y eso no es de tu incumbencia”

“Pero te desheredó. ¿Acaso creíste que no íbamos a saber de tu fama de chiquillo millonario?”

“Dile al calvito y a la pelirroja que dejen de meterse en mi cabeza”, Warren ya estaba cansado.

Pero Scott se adelantó.

“¿Y a dónde irás?”

“Que no te importa”

“No tienes hogar. ¿Vas a volver al club de pelea?”

“¿Y a dónde pretendes que vaya? ¿A jugar a la familia feliz con tus amiguitos?”

“Al menos no estarás solo”.

“No me importa”

“Escucha, Warren Worthington. Si estás con nosotros puedes formar parte de algo mucho más grande que ti mismo. Todos necesitamos amigos en esta vida, incluso nuestros enemigos. A ti no te vendría mal uno que otro amigo. Nosotros podríamos serlo, si tú quieres. Ya es tu decisión”.

Scott Summers tuvo la última palabra, y se alejó por medio de la calle hasta desaparecer. Warren Worthington III se quedó ahí, en medio del frío de la noche pensando en lo último que acababa de escuchar. Había importantes decisiones que tomar

 ***

Fueron sólo unos tres días entre deambular por calles y dormir en cualquier lado, que Warren decidió volver a Wenchester. No era la mejor de sus opciones, pero era la única que le permitiría tener una vida decente. No más andar vendiéndose por peleas, y andar lastimando sus alas. Aún el metal le dolía en la espalda al ocultarlas, pero era un precio que debía pagar.

Al tocar la puerta, se encontró con el pelaje azul justo en sus narices.

“Y vuelve el perro arrepentido”, le dijo Hank McCoy sonriendo con esos dientes puntiagudos que ahora tenía.

“Mira quien habla sobre perros”, comentó él entrando en la mansión como si ya fuese territorio conocido. “¿Dónde está Summers?”

“En el memorial de su hermano, cruzando el otro patio. Está con el profesor y Jean”.

“¿Su hermano?”

“Murió cuando la mansión explotó”, comentó Hank agachando la cabeza, para luego mirarlo con ojos tristes y quizás con ganas de culparle. Si la mansión explotó fue gracias a En Sabah Nur, y él estaba a su lado como su cómplice.

“Lo siento”

“No te preocupes, sólo ve a verlo. Le hará muy feliz verte”

Warren caminó entre medio del pasillo con el ceño fruncido: “¿En serio?”

“En serio, estuvo todos estos días comentando que fue a verte y con Peter apostaron cuánto tiempo tardarías en volver”.

Warren sonrió murmurando algo como bravucón, expandió las alas con cuidado para dirigirse hacia el jardín.

En frente de lo que parecía una lápida de piedra se encontraba el profesor, Scott y Jean. A Warren le sorprendió la forma en que Scott estaba tan cercano con la pelirroja, hasta le pareció molesto a su visión. Detestaba en cierto modo el romance, y no se imaginaba a un chico como Scott en uno. Aunque debía asumir, que la pelirroja de Jean Grey era guapa, muy guapa.

El trío se fue alejando de la lápida hasta con paso lento hasta unos árboles, parecían muy tranquilos conversando. Incluso Warren pudo ver lo amistoso que era el profesor Xavier con ambos chicos, les trataba como si fuesen sus propios hijos. Se preguntó si en alguna línea paralela sus padres podrían haber sido así con él.

“Creo que no es tiempo para aquello, Scott”, le oyó decir al profesor para luego rodearle con su silla de ruedas y avanzar hacia la dirección en donde Warren venía. “Tenemos una visita importante”

A pesar de las gafas, Warren pudo ver como los ojos de Scott se ampliaban de sorpresa al verle.

“¿Warren?”, preguntó Jean.

Pero él posó sus ojos desde el rostro de Jean, al profesor y a Scott.

“Sí…, sé que te estás preguntando por qué estoy…”

“Quieres quedarte”, sonrió el chico cruzándose de brazos con sorna.

“Sólo…”

“Sólo dilo. Dilo, quieres quedarte”, repitió Scott forzándolo. 

“Por favor, Scott”, sonrió el profesor divertido mirando a ambos muchachos.

“Sí, quiero quedarme”, contestó Warren agachando la cabeza para luego levantarla, y mirar directo a la mansión, a los grupos de chicos y chicas paseando con sus mutaciones muy tranquilamente como si nada malo fuese a amenazarles. “Pero con una condición”.

Scott levantó las cejas.

“Seré parte de tu equipo, pero no usaré esos uniformes de colorcitos. El negro está bien para mí”

Vio como Scott soltó una carcajada, suponía que estaba bien.

“Bienvenido, Warren”, dijo Jean para luego acercarse y darle un abrazo cálido. La chica no parecía tan amenazadora cuando sonreía, quizás era eso lo que a Summers tanto le gustaba de ella. Al separarse, ella guardó compostura para colocarse al lado del profesor y decir. “Pero eso no te salvará del nombre código”

El profesor y Scott soltaron una risa. Warren sólo se cruzó de brazos, no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia.

“Además, tendrás que ofrecerle a Kurt una disculpa”, dijo Scott dándole una palmadita en los hombros. “Cada vez que te ve, se aterra y desaparece entre las habitaciones”.

El rubio rodó los ojos, supongo que por una disculpa estaría bien. Por otro lado, mientras tuviera el tiempo disponible buscaría un modo de encontrar a Psylocke.

“Hank te tendrá buenas noticias”, comentó Jean. “Según los exámenes que te hizo antes de que te fuera, indican que el metal está desapareciendo de tus alas. Pronto volverás a la normalidad”.

Le sonrió, vaya forma de decir que algo iba a volver a la normalidad. Pero no estaba mal, después de todo. Ya tenía una nueva familia, una rara familia, pero le habían aceptado del modo en tal cual como era. Era un hombre X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La escena de Warren y su papá está basada en parte de la película Dallas Buyers Club. Si vieron la película, sabrán que escena fue.  
> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y díganme: ¿A que personaje de X-Men Apocalypse hago el siguiente capítulo? *-*


	4. This is what life looks like. [Erik]

Erik seguía viendo a Nina y Magda en sus sueños. Sus siluetas eran tan vívidas que parecían reales a su propia percepción, pero la mente en cierto modo era engañosa. En medio del sueño, veía como una flecha gigante las atravesaba a ambas para hacerlas polvo. Ahí abría los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta que sólo había sido un sueño.

Nina y Magda ya no estaban ahí. Tampoco en Polonia. No estaban en ninguna parte.

Luego sabía lo que venía, la furia golpeando su garganta liberándose en un llanto mientras cubría su rostro con las manos para reprimirse. Después intentaba quitarse el anillo de bodas para volvérselo a poner. Y continuaba con el desastre electromagnético que quedaba en la habitación que sólo cesaba cuando todo se congelaba, provocado por el ingreso de una minuciosa silla de ruedas a la habitación.

Charles se coloca a su lado como lo hace siempre, le habla telepáticamente por un buen rato y quizás juegan un poco de ajedrez. Le cuenta con un leve humor que Peter anda diciendo a los estudiantes más jóvenes que hay fantasmas en la nueva mansión y que así ha conseguido que nadie se entere de los escándalos que hace Erik tras cada noche. Incluso conversan un poco, Erik le pide perdón una y otra vez ya por cosas que casi ni recuerda, agrega otras que podrían suceder. Charles sólo le sonríe y le invita a dormir. Erik se recuesta y lo hace, aunque sabe que sólo conseguirá hacerlo si su amigo está a su lado.

Le entra la culpa saber que tiene que levantarse de su cama, instalarse en su silla de ruedas para ir a verlo. Se pregunta realmente si este duerme, si alguna vez ha dormido bien después del apocalipsis, o después del ataque al presidente, o quizás, después de la crisis en 1962.

Lo último que ve antes de dormir, son sus brillantes ojos azules sonriéndole en medio de la oscuridad.

 

Cuando Erik por fin pudo levantarse y salir de su habitación, percibió que los ojos del joven mutante de cabello grisáceo andaban siguiéndole por donde fuera.

Era incomodo, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porqué el chiquillo velocista que le salvo el pellejo en el Pentágono y en El Cairo le miraba como si algo se le hubiera perdido.

Aun así, recordó que encubría sus pesadillas de forma absurda, pero estaba agradecido, y cuando estaba por hacerlo el chiquillo no hayo mejor solución que salir corriendo.

¿Ahora asustaba a los niños?

Dejó de pensar en ello para ir a una clase.

 

Tras de reconstruir la mansión, Erik se quedó viviendo ahí pues no tenía a donde más ir. No se atrevía a volver a Polonia después de haber perdido a Magda y Nina, si lo hacía iba a hundirse de nuevo en una pena que no iba a sacarlo desde ahí.

Al vivir junto a Charles, se dio cuenta que prácticamente tenía que ser como un papá para el grupo de adolescentes que estaban en la mansión. Había jóvenes mutantes con diversas edades y todos eran bastante inquietos. Sobre todo, aquel grupito que ahora se hacían llamar los X-Men. Vaya cosa.

El día anterior, había visto al grupo correr despavorido tras haber botado un mueble con dos jarrones. Erik se había molestado y les había seguido a lo Terminator mientras el grupo de adolescentes parecían ir jugando al pillarse con él.

Raven se reía desde una esquina, y a él no le quedó otra opción que dejarlo. Aunque avisó a Charles de lo sucedido y aunque este no le diera importancia, le señaló que probablemente fue Scott Summers. Ese chiquillo tenía cara de cerebro inventor de lo que sea que viniera por su mente.

 

Sin embargo, ahí estaba con su buzo en medio de una de las nuevas construcciones de Hank. Le estaba llamando la “Sala del Peligro” y según él sería el gimnasio de entrenamiento de los X-Men.

De gimnasio para él no tenía nada. Y al rato llegaron el grupo, Summers con Peter, Jean Grey y Ororo Munroe, y el chiquillo azul llamado Kurt. Con el tiempo y más entrenamiento de sus poderes se sumaría Arcángel, llamado Warren. Y al parecer, Raven había dicho que una muchacha llamada Jubilation Lee iba a unirse a este equipo.

Sin saberlo, Erik se dio cuenta que no sólo estaba formando estudiantes sino en guerreros para enfrentar la vida. Los X-Men, un grupo de jóvenes mutantes que tiene por ideas querer ser superhéroes. Él no estaba seguro de que eso fuera posible, ya habían salvado a la humanidad y no estaba seguro de si esta era digna de ser salvada de nuevo.

Aún recordaba la flecha. Y que Nina y Magda habían sido asesinadas.

 

En medio de las jornadas de entrenamientos, Erik vio a Kurt Wagner evaporarse y aquello le recordó a Azazel. Él y el poco tiempo que duró su junta de mutantes apartados. Él demonio de rojo había sido asesinado, igual que Angel y quizás Emma. Con ella no podía estar muy seguro, era mejor cree que también estaba muerta.

Cuando Erik habló con Kurt, supo que había sido abandonado en un circo donde vivió toda su vida para luego ser capturado por unos maleantes, y ser expuesto a pelear con otros mutantes en una jaula para sobrevivir. Ahí también había estado Warren, el campeón indiscutido de la jaula mortal que sólo fue golpeado por el fin de su reinado cuando Raven se llevó a Wagner, y el negocio fraudulento cayó.

No le tomó mucho tiempo enlazar varias cosas. ¿Por qué Raven iría a buscar sólo a un mutante y no a varios? Podría haberse llevado a ambos. Sólo tomó al que más similitudes tenía con Azazel. Erik recordaba que Raven estaba encariñada con él, y que probablemente hayan tenido algo más.

¿Pero un hijo? Jamás vio a Raven embarazada….

Quizás cuando ella le abandonó en Kansas, antes de que fuera tomado prisionero por el asesinato a Kennedy. Le costaba imaginar la situación ¿Y porqué nunca se lo dijo?

 

Salió de la sala del entrenamiento, dado por terminada la clase y tomó a Raven del brazo cuando la encontró caminando hacia el laboratorio.

“¿Pero qué rayos, Erik?”, preguntó la mujer volviéndose azul y soltándose de su agarre. “¿Puedes calmarte un poco? ¿Alterarás de los nervios a todo el mundo?”

“¿Tu encontraste a Wagner?”

“¿A qué viene todo esto?”

“Hablo de Wagner”

“¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué rayos?”

“Wagner. Hablo de tu relación con ese chiquillo, Kurt Wagner.”

“Erik, no entiendo de qué rayos…”

“¿Es tu hijo?”

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron como platos, Erik pudo intuir que ella jamás esperó que alguien lo descubriera.

“¿Es tu hijo y no te hiciste cargo nunca?”

_“A ver, a ver. ¿Quién de ustedes dos, tuvo hijos y no se ha hecho responsable?”_

Charles venía desde un salón de clases, con un par de libros y sin embargo sabía cómo interrumpir telepáticamente una conversación.

“Raven”, dijo Erik. Viendo como ella le fulminaba con la mirada, como si quisiera decirle algo más. Ambos miraron a Charles, parecía bastante sereno después de todo.

“¿Raven?”, preguntó Charles. “Es… eso cierto, y si lo es… ¿es Kurt?”

“¿Estuviste leyendo mi mente?”, le preguntó ella enojada.

“No, no hay que ser un científico experto en genética para saberlo. Kurt tiene cosas de ti, digo… no sólo el tono de piel. Él es especial, divertido y bastante tímido, me recordó a ti cuando eras una niña”.

Raven cerró los ojos, Erik pudo ver como ella estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas.

“Iba a decírselos cuando fuese importante”.

“No ibas a hacerlo”, dijo Erik.

“Quizás sí, te importa. Por algo fuiste a buscarlo”, dijo Charles mirando hacia todos lados para que ningún estudiante apareciera

“Maldita sea, Raven”, gruñó Erik. “No tenías que haberlo abandonado”.

“¡Estaba sola! ¡No iba a criarlo!”, exclamó. “Azazel se había ido, y sólo quedabas tú y Emma. No podía. Lo dejé con unos granjeros. No sabía que había terminado en un circo y luego pasó lo de Kennedy. ¡No iba a criarlo si estaba en esto! ¡Tampoco quería!”

“¿Es tuyo y de… Azazel?”, preguntó Charles, pero ya sabía la respuesta. “Por dios, Raven. Habrá que esperar un tiempo antes de que le digas eso a Kurt. Tiene derecho a saberlo.”

“Va a odiarme. ¿Qué hijo va aceptar al progenitor que le abandona?”

“Lo entenderá”, dijo Charles.

“No lo hará. Creció toda la vida pensando en que nadie le quería, que no se sentía normal. Así como crecimos todos. Volviste a replicar aquello por lo que estábamos luchando”, contestó Erik de forma mordaz.

“Deja de recriminarme”, le exclamó ella molesta. “¿Por qué no te ves a ti mismo? Has dado pasos en falso desde que perdiste a tu familia. Pero sigues olvidando que aún tienes una y que tampoco has hecho nada por ello. ¡Tú también lo abandonaste!”

“¿De qué estás hablando? Tu decidiste dejar al que decías llamar tu hermano en una isla”

“¡Fuiste tú quien lo dejó en esa isla! ¡Es por eso que han pasado estas cosas, desde ese día!”, Raven soltó ya perdiendo los estribos y por un momento pensó que iba a golpearle. “¡No debiste haberte ido!”

“ _Ninguno de ustedes debió haberse ido_ ”, dijo Charles haciendo girar su silla para abandonar el salón. “Sin embargo, cada uno tomó su decisión y yo los dejé ir. Y nada sirve pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, jamás avanzaremos”.

Raven y él se quedaron callados viéndolo alejarse, luego se miraron a los ojos pensando en que cosas hubieran pasado y que no de jamás haberle dejado en Cuba. Emma, Azazel, Angel, Banshee y Havok estarían vivos junto a ellos. Mientras que sus propios ideales estarían reprimidos por dentro.

Nadie sabía que podía haber pasado. Erik se preguntó si existirían líneas temporales paralelas, quizás ahí, se pudiera construir un mundo ideal para mutantes. 

 

Al día siguiente, a Alex Summers le hicieron un memorial. O una especie de funeral, como se quiera llamar. Hank McCoy con ayuda de otros estudiantes hicieron una lápida con su nombre, aunque a Erik le parecía un tanto triste pues jamás se encontró su cuerpo. Se dice que explotó junto con la mansión, y quizás se haya mezclado con las cenizas de esta misma. Era una mala forma de morir, aunque lo hizo siendo un héroe. Como un veterano de guerra, tratando de salvar a los otros.

Al menos ese sentimiento era digno.

Erik vio a Charles dirigir unas palabras de despedida, al lado de él estaba Scott, junto a sus padres humanos – que también eran los padres de Alex, y a Erik le había costado creer que Alex tuviera un hermano. Alex nunca contó mucho de su familia cuando le conoció, después de haberlo sacado de la prisión-. Y al lado de Scott, como siempre, estaba Jean, la mutante que terminó por acabar la batalla en El Cairo y salvar el mundo. Una joven tan tímida pero tan poderosa, mutante tipo omega que podría algún día convertirse en un arma de doble filo.

Cuando la pequeña ceremonia terminó, miró a Scott fijamente. Quería darle las condolencias, pero no se atrevía. Sabía que en cierto modo era su culpa, si él no hubiera secuestrado a Charles junto a Apocalypse, Alex no habría intentado atacarle con sus poderes.

Alex fue poderoso, pero más lo era Apocalypse y para vencerle se necesitaba una fuerza aún mayor. Alex era aún joven y estaba seguro de que tenía bastante más planificado en su vida. Tenía un hermano, padres, probablemente amigos y quizás alguna novia. Jamás podría saberlo.

Durante la tarde, se acercó a disculparse con Raven. Las cosas parecían por solucionarse de a poquito.

“No te preocupes, al final tenemos que hacerle frente a todo lo que venga”, comentó ella cruzándose de brazos mirando la lápida de Alex.

“Espero…”

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Ella habló.

“No pareces muy entusiasmado acá…”

“Ya no puedo quedarme, no puedo obviar lo que me ha pasado. Y acá no puedo hacerlo”.

“Vas a dejar a Charles, otra vez”.

“Tú también lo harías si pudieras”

“Tengo a Kurt. Me iré cuando sienta que ya no me necesita”.

No sabía exactamente qué significa eso, los hijos siempre necesitan de su familia. Aunque claro, Wagner estaba mejor acá que en un circo o una jaula de pelea.

Por un momento pensó que Nina también podía haber estado ir, recorriendo

la mansión. Jugando quizás junto a Kurt o Peter, o los otros chicos y chicas del colegio. Y estaría aprendiendo a usar sus poderes.

Si tan sólo…Pero tenía que resolver algunas cosas primero.

 

Con los días había entendido porque Peter Maximoff le seguía tanto. Veía en él la imagen de figura paternal ausente, quizás algo más que ello. Por un momento sólo lo recordaba como el velocista que le sacó del Pentágono, pero no terminaba de atar cabo de porque estaba tan interesado en detenerle en El Cairo al lado de Raven.

Verlo le recordaba mucho a Marya, una mujer con ascendencia gitana que conoció hace muchos años y que estuvo enamorado de ella. Pero sólo era una coincidencia, al menos que Peter hiciera la misma mueca que ella hacía cuando algo le parecía incómodo. Marya era muy expresiva, ¿acaso…? No, no podía ser posible.  

Erik se iba a tomar el tiempo para reflexionar ese tema, de todos modos, Peter Maximoff

Sin embargo, antes de irse, tenía que despedirse. Y tenía que despedirse de Charles Xavier.

Eso iba a ser un poco más complicado.

Había sido otro día duro entrenamientos, para luego pasar a todos a comer. Justo en la hora de la cena era el momento más incómodo para Erik, pues estaba ahí sentado mientras Raven y Hank estaban al frente hablando entre ellos, Kurt le miraba como si fuese una cosa exótica, para ver llegar a Jean, Scott y Jubilation Lee a la mesa. Luego llegaba Ororo y se sentaba a su lado, por lo menos no se sentía tan alejado, mientras que por otro lado venían en carrera Peter contra Warren.

Evidentemente ganaba Peter, y eso hacía que varias plumas entre de metal y de ave saltaron por todos lados. Erik alejaba las plumitas de metal para que ninguno de los estudiantes que se quedaban ahí saliera herido.

De todos modos, eran los últimos en cenar. Los otros niños y niñas ya estaban en sus respectivas camas. Y Erik estaba seguro de ello pues veía llegar Charles a la mesa con expresión media cansada, pero feliz.

Cenaban, hablaban, contaban experiencias y a veces reían. Por momentos había un minuto de silencio por todos los caídos, y luego cada uno iba a dormir. Charles fue el último en dejar la mesa, miró a Erik y este le siguió por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

“La cena estaba muy buena, hacía tiempo que no cenaba pavo. Recuerdo que cuando mi madre lo cocinaba no me gustaba demasiado, Raven y yo en la noche bajábamos a la cocina y sacábamos un poco de pastel”, comentaba Charles con buen ánimo mientras avanzaba con su silla de ruedas. “¿Has disfrutado de la cena?”

Erik por fin encontró valor para hablar. Iba sin rodeos.

“Charles, es tiempo de que ya me vaya.”

Su amigo giró su silla para mirarle directamente, por un momento pudo sentir como se guardaba sus propias emociones.

“¿Tan pronto?”

“No tengo mucho que hacer aquí”.

Sabía que para Charles no iba a ser una respuesta convincente, aunque no iba a detenerle en sus ideas. Estaba decidido, no podía quedarse.

“Ha sido una de las mejores noches que he pasado en mucho tiempo, Charles. Pero no la merezco. Yo sé que no la merezco”.

“¿Vas a empezar a expiar tus pecados pensando en que no mereces nada bueno? Ven acá, viejo amigo.”

Él le siguió.

Bebieron un par de _Martini_ , jugaron ajedrez, hablaron de Raven y de Kurt, de lo poderosa que podría ser Jean, hablaron de Nina y de Magda. De cómo Erik se enamoró de ella, y como le había prometido a ella y a su hija que iba un día a llevarlas a la playa. O a sacarles a dar un paseo en un bote.

Nina quería ver el sol esconderse en el agua.

 “¿Ibas a arrendar un bote?”, preguntó Charles intrigado. “Podrías haber robado un yate”, se río con suavidad. “Así como elevaste un submarino”.

“Podría haber robado un yate”, sonrió Erik llevando a su mente aquella idea, pero su rostro se ensombreció. “Pero ya no tiene sentido que lo haga”.

Charles guardó silencio, realizó una jugada que hizo terminar el juego y bebió un último trago. Luego habló.

“¿Sabes? Así es como es la vida, gente que se quiere una a la otra y se forma un hogar. A veces algunos vienen y otros se van, lo único que tienes que hacer es tomarte un momento y sentirlo. Aún tienes tiempo de tener esos lazos. Sigues teniendo una familia”.

Erik sin pensarlo demasiado sonrió, también terminó su trago y miró a Charles fijamente a los ojos. En cierto modo tenía razón.

“Quizás algún día me dé tiempo de buscar el sol en medio del mar, aunque no me gustaría hacerlo solo”.

“No tienes que hacerlo sólo, Erik. Sólo toma tu tiempo, el que necesites y harás lo necesario. Confió en ti, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo si es que me necesitas”.

“Lo sé”, dijo y de forma instintiva le tomó su mano. No supo cómo, no deseo cuestionarlo pues le parecía un acto natural. “No importa el tiempo que tome”.

Sintió el pulso de la mano de Charles acelerarse a su paso, las cosas por un momento parecían ser como en los sesenta cuando eran más jóvenes y parecía ser algo más sencillo. Una aventura cerca del mar. “Tal vez un día, pronto… tendremos la vida que hemos soñado”.

“Soñamos cosas distintas”.

“Pero no todas las cosas…”

En ese instante, quiso decirle a Charles que quería ver el atardecer en un yate a su lado, pero sonaba muy apresurado. Aún había luto que guardar y cosas que solucionar. Una amenaza estaba más cerca de lo que temía y debía estar alerta para mantener en alerta a este grupo disfuncional, roto y revuelta en extraños en la Mansión Westchester. Una clase de rara familia, que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me hago cargo de los feels que esto haya podido provocar.


End file.
